


Bob, Smell Something [F+Ashe]

by The_EXxtra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Literature, Sci-Fi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_EXxtra/pseuds/The_EXxtra





	Bob, Smell Something [F+Ashe]

It was dark, only a couple hours past midnight. The deadlock gang was fast asleep and resting in a motel for another day of thievery. Ashe, among all the others, was feeling a bit groggy. She woke up with a slight grumble in her stomach, but the strong woman shrugged it off and snuggled her covers against herself.

Saliva built up in her mouth as she tried to sleep, making her swallow it frequently to her dismay. Her brain triggered thoughts of lovely cookouts, filled with hamburgers and hot dogs. Ashe gritted her teeth at her rumbling belly. Finally, her distinct, protruding nostrils flared as she sniffed audibly to smell some goodies from her fridge.

Ashe clenched her hands and ripped her covers away from herself, sitting up due to her undying hunger. The white-haired lady, stepped away from her bed and waltzed to the fridge. Lazily grasping the door handle, she swung the door open to find some spoiled milk and a few flies buzzing around inside the vacant refrigerator. 

Veering her eyes to her side, she heard a car whizz by nearby. Ashe turned her head to find a now empty gas station. It was a shame those things were open 24/7, else she would’ve had a scot-free meal. The gang member was tired and needed a quick fix.

Sure, she might’ve had a few bucks to spare, but why buy something when you can hit the jackpot? With weary eyes, she slapped on her gear and took her trusty rifle. Ashe was about to open the door, but something struck her mind. What would any heist be without her old friend Bob?

Walking to the butler omnic, she patted Bob on the cheek and simultaneously put a finger to her lip. She shushed her friend and explained what she wanted to do. Bob then nodded at Ashe with a tip of his hat, getting up and tip-toeing with Ashe towards the door.

With Bob by Ashe’s side, she felt plenty prepared to satisfy her appetite. The two then walked confidently towards the convenience store across the street, seeing no one that would potentially snitch on them. Kicking the door open, Ashe smirked at the cashier.

“Bob, do something!” Ashe yelled, having the two just entered the store. Bob understood and walked around each narrow hall, knocking a few things over and grabbing snacks and drinks to carry back.

As Ashe approached the female cashier, she couldn’t help but wince at the stench coming from the lady across the counter. Her visually flaring nostrils flared further, snorting some of the perfume into her nose unfortunately. 

Snorting loudly, Ashe took the gun from her back and aimed it at the petrified cashier. Ashe said “Listen here, mihhh-missy!” Ashe hitched, crushing her right nostril with her shoulder and meshing it’s flared shape in a circular motion.  
As Ashe was busy sticking up a cashier while fighting an itch in her large nostriled, pointed nose, Bob was conflicted between helping his companion and continuing his job. The omnic was struggling to keep the vast amount of food in his hands, but tried his best to juggle his concerns.

Sniffling with her twitching nose, Ashe held her lever-action by the barrel and let out and loud stifle.

“Hihhgg! Geihshkkkkkkkee!~” She stifled seductively and fiercely.

Wiggling her nose, Ashe continued “Don’t think I’ll let you live another day, so you best put that phihhhh...that phuih-phone down!” Ashe threatened, her nose appearing redder and redder.

Bob’s grip on the assortment of food loosened, his many eyes looking at the distraught gunslinger.

Ashe stuck her nose up at the cashier in disrespect, but sniffed a bit through her more exposed nostrils. She dropped her gun on the ground and yelled at the cashier more “Gihi-give me a damn muihh-moment!”

Ashe clenched her fingers in front of her face, her eyes crossed to see the tip of her red nose wriggle and her nostrils grow a tad wider. She sent the palm of her static hand up her fierce nostrils all the way to the pointy tip of her nose, flattening the tickled sniffer and sending her hand back up repeatedly. 

With his omnic heart in distress, Bob dropped everything and took a few snacks. He went up to the cashier and handed her a few bucks for their troubles and carried the sneezy Ashe along with her gun back home.

Circling her palm against her long, irritated nose, Ashe dampened her hand a bit from her sniffler running and soon-to-be sneezing.

“Huhh-shekkkk!...Bob! Wehihh-we had’re, you shuihh-should’ehihhchkjkkkK!” Ashe stifled twice, massaging her right nostril with her thumb and flicking the inside of it up occasionally while still gradually rubbing the underside of her long nose with her right palm.

Putting the sneezy gal under some covers, Bob put some snacks beside Ashe and tried his best impression of a goodnight kiss. He laid down in front of the sniffling gunslinger and shut himself down, with his last message for the night being a sharp and strong “Geuihhskkk!”  



End file.
